The Coven Saga
by Krystiana
Summary: Not even death can seperate family.
1. The Awakening

The Coven Saga, Part I: The Awakening  
by Krystiana Slinky {krystiana@geocities.com}  
---------  
Are you actually reading this, or are you just going to skip it like most  
people do? Well, if you are, then I guess you are patient and like reading  
nonsense.   
Anyway, Gargoyles belong to Disney/Buena Vista, all right? They aren't  
mine, but I am sure you know that since you are reading this, and likes  
Gargoyles. This story, however, is mine. You can't steal my idea. It's all  
mine!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Calm down, Krys...  
Okay, now, if you are going to read this, you must read these other stories  
first:  
  
Music Says It All  
To Live Again, Part I  
To Live Again, Part II  
Echoes of the Future  
Companionship  
The Gate (co-authored by Kristafori)  
Soul Mates, Part I  
Soul Mates, Part II  
  
I've also created something called "The Altered Universe," (named by a  
friend of mine), in which Brooklyn ended up joining with Demona when she  
tricked him, and we see what the world would be like if Brooklyn was a bad  
guy.   
  
---How I Pronounce Stuff: If you're wondering, Brooklyn has started calling  
Demona Aurora. He sometimes calls her "Aur," which I pronounce "ore" like a  
boat ore. Nocta is pronounced Nook-tah. `Ferno is fair-no. Nocta and `Ferno  
will appear in the next one.---  
  
-The names of these three parts are named after my favorite young adult  
books, a trilogy named "The Vampire Diaries," written by Lisa Jane Smith. I  
think she deserves credit for the title. If she should ever happen to read  
this, I salute you!-  
  
- This first story happens to be dedicated to Lisa Jane Smith. Gee, I  
wonder why? :)-  
  
And we're off!!!  
  
-----------------  
"Previously on Gargoyles..."  
  
{Music Says it All}  
Demona: I love you, Brooklyn.  
  
Brooklyn: Do you remember the coven?  
[young Brooklyn getting initiated]  
[Leader talking to young Brooklyn]  
Demona: Yes.  
Brooklyn: I miss them.  
  
{The Gate}  
Oberon: Interesting story, Aurora.  
Demona: Only the coven called me that!  
Oberon: I paid close attention to your particular coven.  
  
Demona: I have to learn to forgive myself.  
  
{Soul Mates, Part II}  
Brooklyn: You are my Aurora.  
[Brooklyn and Demona hugging]  
  
---  
  
The Coven Saga  
Part I: The Awakening  
  
~Tonight is the night it happens.~  
  
Brooklyn looked down at the cold streets below. Winter always made him feel  
homesick - for Scotland. He glanced over at the rest of the clan. They  
didn't look as sorrowful as he did. In fact, they looked mostly happy.  
Angela was frowning at the snowflakes falling, Broadway and Lexington were  
throwing snowballs at each other. Hudson and Goliath were discussing their  
plans for the night.  
  
~Why are you sad tonight, Brooklyn?~ He thought to himself. ~It's the  
longest night of the year, and here you are moping.~  
  
Brooklyn heaved a sigh and dived over the edge of the building. He glanced  
back and saw Goliath looking at him, frowning, but did not follow. Ever  
since what happened with the Ban-shee, Goliath had given Brooklyn some  
space to think.  
  
Brooklyn knew exactly where he was going.   
  
* * *  
  
"Goliath?"  
  
Goliath turned to Angela, who was also looking at Brooklyn.   
  
"Yes, Angela?"   
  
"I have the strangest feeling that something is going to happen tonight."  
  
"What do you mean?" Goliath asked.   
  
"I don't know. I just feel like something...big is going to happen  
tonight." Angela stopped. "Like something is going to happen to Brooklyn."  
  
Broadway and Lexington were looking at them, seeing the exchange. Goliath  
sighed.  
  
"Very well, Angela. Follow him. Broadway, Lexington, go with her." They  
nodded and glided off after Brooklyn.  
  
* * *  
  
Oberon watched in Titania's mirror. Despite it being broken by Aurora, it  
was magic, and could be restored.   
  
The red gargoyle had named himself Brooklyn, and had also come up with the  
idea of naming themselves. He decided that in honor of not only his coven  
but the entire shattered clan. When he found that Aurora was alive as well,  
he was so amazed that it could barely be contained. He had to stop himself  
from shouting out her coven name and revealing their secret. One of the  
coven had survived besides him.   
  
Oberon had also paid attention to the other surviving member, Aurora. He  
remembered the Weird Sisters ever-lasting spell that linked her to Macbeth,  
but decided it was for the best.   
  
The dark blue gargoyle had told him to protect the coven. All the surviving  
members, which was one reason that he had let go of the Brooklyn when he  
captured him with his cape. He did not usually follow the instructions of  
mortals, but this mortal could defeat him in a moment of rage. Oberon also  
had a grudging respect for witches.   
  
Oberon turned to the mirror again with a thoughtful look on his face. The  
one called Brooklyn was gliding, not watching where he was going. He  
narrowly missed a skyscraper, dodging to the left just in time.   
  
He was being followed. Aurora's daughter and her two friends. Goliath's  
clan. Obviously at the lavender female's suggestion, they had decided to  
watch him tonight. They sped up to catch up with Brooklyn, and glided off  
the `screen' of the mirror. Although Oberon could direct the mirror's eyes  
toward them he chose not to. The night was too important.  
  
It was the night of rebirth.  
  
* * *  
  
Fox was looking around the castle, exploring it. She never really had a  
chance to explore it all the time she had been there. She wanted to find  
all the passages, know it from head to foot.  
  
She felt a cold draft coming from behind a tapestry. She lifted up the  
bottom and smiled.   
  
There was a passage in it. She slipped underneath the tapestry and inched  
along the dark alley.  
  
She almost tripped over a bunch of boxes. They were definitely modern, Fox  
could see that. She pushed one of them into a thin stream of light.   
  
"Photos," Fox read. She tore off the duct tape and opened the box. She  
reached inside and brought out a heavy photo album.  
  
She opened to the first page, sitting back in the dusty ally-way. They were  
pictures from David's high school, obviously. She smiled as she looked at  
David's younger self, joking, playing around. She turned the page and gasped.   
  
It was David, a prom picture. She would have passed it on, but the women  
next to him looked oddly familiar...  
  
Fox growled a growl that could have beaten any gargoyles' and snapped the  
book shut. She tucked it under her arm and ran out of the passage.   
  
* * *  
  
"DAVID!!!!"  
  
Fox's yell could have rivaled Goliath's roar. It echoed across the castle,  
reaching Elisa, who was just getting off the elevator. She cringed and ran  
towards her.  
  
She saw Fox walking around, looking thoroughly XXXXed. She had a photo  
album tucked under her arm, looking like she was ready to kill the first  
thing she saw.   
  
Which happened to be Goliath, who had also come to see what was going on.  
She saw Goliath and heaved the book at his head with a yell.  
  
Goliath's eyes widened and he ducked as the book sailed over his head.  
  
"Fox?" Elisa asked, puzzled. Fox turned to her and leapt at her. She landed  
one sold punch to the side of Elisa's jaw. It hurt, but for some reason Fox  
was preoccupied, and the jab was off focus. Fox was ready to kill Elisa,  
and Goliath didn't want to let it happen. He picked Fox off of Elisa and  
sat her down away from Elisa. Fox looked at the album and then glared at  
Elisa.   
  
"Slut," Fox said, her voice dripping with venom. "You damn slut." Elisa's  
eyes widened and then picked up the album. She seemed to know exactly where  
to turn to and then she glared at Xanatos, who had just walked in to see  
what his wife was yelling about.   
  
Goliath looked at Elisa in confusion. "What does she mean?"   
  
Elisa's glare turned into one of guilt as she turned to Goliath. She  
slammed the album shut and hid it behind her back. "Nothing, Goliath,  
I-I..." Fox was still glaring at Elisa. Hudson walked in with Bronx.   
  
"What's all the commotion?" he said.   
  
Fox stood up and walked over to Elisa. She grabbed the album from her and  
rose it over her head and was about to hit her over the head. Elisa gasped  
and reeled back a few steps. Xanatos grabbed her wife around the wrist.  
"Don't touch me!" Fox yelled, pulling her wrist away from Xanatos. She  
pushed him away and ran out of the room. The photo album fell to the ground  
at Goliath's feet.  
  
Elisa was looking at Goliath with tears in her eyes. She shook her head,  
turning. "I'm sorry," she whispered, running out of the room.   
  
"Lass!" Hudson yelled, running after her.  
  
Goliath bent down and picked up the album. He turned to the page Elisa had  
been on. He gasped, in shock and horror. He shook his head, disbelieving.  
  
On the page, was Elisa and Xanatos, arm in arm. It was a high school prom  
picture, an expensive looking one. They both looked so happy...  
  
Goliath dropped the book to see Xanatos looking at the ground. He glanced  
up at Goliath, not wanting to meet his eyes. Xanatos actually looked  
slightly guilty.  
  
"She never told you?"   
  
"No, she didn't," Goliath said coldly.  
  
Xanatos sighed and walked stiffly out of the room, more like Owen than  
himself.  
  
* * *  
  
982 A.D.  
Castle Wyvern, Scotland  
  
Aurora looked at the red gargoyle, who was studying his Latin. The old  
books were falling apart, and the young one had to keep picking up his  
dropped pages.  
  
"Aurora?" he asked. "What does `angelos' mean?"  
  
"It means `angel,'" she answered.  
  
The gargoyle looked down at his book, mouthing the sentence that he had  
read. He looked up again. "What does an angel do?"  
  
"Well, they watch over people if they are guardian angels," Aurora said.  
"They are mostly in human folklore."  
  
"Which has nothing to do with Latin." Aurora turned and looked at Leader.  
  
The young gargoyle frowned at and looked back at his book. "Must I still  
study this tonight?" he moaned. "My brothers will be expecting me soon."  
  
Leader nodded him to leave. "You are one of the most progressing I have  
ever seen," he said. "You are farther ahead than any of us ever were at  
your age."  
  
The red gargoyle smiled his thanks and graditude and left. Aurora turned to  
Leader.  
  
"He is doing well, isn't he?" she said. It wasn't a question - it was a fact.  
  
"Aye," Leader agreed. "Due to a wise teacher." He beamed at her. Aurora  
blushed.  
  
Leader's features took a more serious tone. "I think he will be the next  
Leader, which is one reason why I have not named him."  
  
Aurora turned to Leader in shock. "Are you serious? It seems to soon to tell."  
  
"I can see potential in him," Leader stated confindently.  
  
He turned and walked to a different place in the cave. He frowned as  
another vision came to him.  
  
~"Aur, I love you."~  
  
~"I love you, too, Brooklyn."~  
  
Leader's eyes narrowed. He had visions of them together before, but none  
this strong. He had seen other visions, a massacre, the clan destroyed,  
Aurora and the young red one the only survivors from the coven. And the  
young one fighting Aurora.  
  
One more vision, he had only once. of a young female. She was going to  
exist nonetheless. She was crimson red, like the young one, and two long  
slender horns curving out from behind a tiara like Aurora's. She wore a  
strange armour, and she also had a mark on he leg - a crescent moon. She  
was Aurora and the young one's daughter.  
  
Krystiana.   
  
"Leader?" Aurora asked. "Are you all right?"   
  
"I-I'm fine," he said, trying not to sound disturbed. "We should be getting  
back to the clan now."  
  
Aurora nodded and turned away from him, motioning to leave.   
  
"Wait." Leader reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Aurora looked  
back, startled, but expectant.   
  
Leader opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. "Never mind. Go on."  
  
Aurora turned again, glancing back, puzzling at Leader's troubled features.  
She looked down and left.   
  
Leader turned to the wall, clencing his fist. ~I won't let this coven die.~  
  
* * *  
  
PRESENT DAY  
  
"Brooklyn!"  
  
Demona ran up to Brooklyn and hugged him. "You came," she whispered.   
  
"And why wouldn't I?" Brooklyn tilted her head up to look into her  
beautiful eyes.  
  
"I was afraid you would think I abandoned you," she said, looking guilty,  
cocking her head to the side. Brooklyn had a brief flash of Shirley Temple.  
  
"And why would I think that?"   
  
"I...I don't know," Demona admitted. "Maybe I'm just a paranoid gargoyle."  
  
Brooklyn laughed and hugged her again. If he had seen himself doing this a  
year ago, he would have killed himself then. He couldn't believe how much  
had changed in such a short time.   
  
"We're both paranoid," he laughed. He put an arm around her shoulder and  
swing them both around in a circle. "We can be paranoid together..."  
  
Demona's face flickered. "You aren't going to break into a song or  
anything, are you?"  
  
"Why not?" Brooklyn grinned. Demona groaned, although she was smiling as well.  
  
"Clan jester?" Brooklyn said.  
  
"Whatever," Demona said, making an impression of a prep girl, rolling her  
eyes.  
  
Brooklyn laughed, and drew her into an embrace, wrapping his wings around  
her.   
  
"Aur, I love you," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you, too, Brooklyn," she whispered back.   
  
Brooklyn smiled. "That's good," he said. Demona sighed in contentment.   
  
* * *  
  
Angela saw the exchange and smiled. Her mother was finally happy. Brooklyn  
was finally happy. Happy together. Hidden in the shadows of the abandoned  
building, she looked around elsewhere besides the happy couple.   
  
It looked like it was once an old church, but most of the relics had been  
torn down. You could tell where the cross had once been because the  
sunlight had faded the wood around it, making a ghostly figure of a cross  
in the wall.   
  
"Hey, Angela," Broadway whispered. "What are you looking at?" She pointed,  
and he nodded. He hugged her as she rested her head on his chest.  
  
Lexington looked down at Brooklyn and Demona, then glanced at Broadway and  
Angela. His face darkened.  
  
~They think that I am just perfectly happy with my computer,~ he thought  
bitterly. ~That I don't care about never being able to have someone.~  
  
Angela noticed Lexington's expression and frowned.   
  
* * *  
  
Elisa ran to the tower with tears in her eyes. How could this happen?  
  
The one secret she had tried to keep her entire life had just been  
revealed. She was planning to tell them once, but after Xanatos mutated her  
brother she couldn't tell them at all.   
  
She shook her head in disbelief. Her entire life was falling apart because  
of one picture. One damn picture...  
  
* * *  
  
Xanatos found his wife in the room that they had given Brooklyn. She was  
curled up by the window. Xanatos saw in the reflection of the window that  
she had been crying. He started to walk up to her, but stopped and turned  
around.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Fox spoke up before her husband could take a step  
away.  
  
"I know I should have," Xanatos admitted truthfully. "I..."  
  
"You what?" Fox turned around and glared expectantly.   
  
Xanatos met his wife's gaze evenly. "I suppose I was scared to tell you."  
  
Fox's hard stare melted. "Scared?" Xanatos nodded ruefully. "David, you're  
never scared..."  
  
"I was then," Xanatos stated. "I still am."  
  
"Why? You don't have any reason to be-"  
  
"I know that." Xanatos looked up at his wife again. "I was just stupid."  
  
Fox shook her head and smiled. "David, you aren't stupid."  
  
Xanatos blinked. "Did I really just say that?" Fox nodded with laughing eyes.   
  
Xanatos stroked his beard. "Intriging..."  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn noticed three forms up in the rafters. He knew all three of those  
shapes all too well. He shook his head in annoyance.  
  
*We have visitors, Aur,* Brooklyn said mentally to Demona. She looked up  
and then looked down quickly.   
  
*Why are they here?* she thought back.  
  
*I dunno. They probably followed me.*  
  
Demona's face suddenly broke into a grin. *Shall we?*  
  
Brooklyn smiled back at her. *Yup.*  
  
* * *  
  
Lexington sighed and sat down. ~Why did _I_ have to come along?~ he thought.  
  
"Lex?" Angela asked quietly. "You okay?"  
  
Lex nodded, disturbed. He absently thought of Cassie and smiled for a  
moment. He looked back down below. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "Where'd they go?"  
  
Sure enough, Demona and Brooklyn were gone. Angela shook her head. "They  
probably left. Let's go." She turned around and gasped.  
  
"Yeah, they probably left." Brooklyn grinned as Angela nearly ran into him.  
  
"I don't know where they could have possibly gone!" Demona added,  
exaggerating surprise. She looked around the church, as if she were really  
looking for someone.  
  
"It's not nice to spy on people, Angela," Brooklyn said matter-of-factly.  
"We always get revenge."  
  
"Huh?!" Angela gasped. A snowball hit her in the face, and she sputtered in  
shock.   
  
"BROOKLYN!!" she yelled and lunged at him. Brooklyn grinned and ducked, but  
caught her before she ran into the wall. Then he grabbed Demona and they  
both ran out of there, laughing with joy.  
  
Brooklyn picked up Demona and glid away from the church.   
  
"Where are we going, my love?" she asked. Brooklyn shrugged.   
  
"How about-"   
  
He was cut off as a snowball whizzed past his ear. He looked back and spied  
Angela, Lex, and Broadway.   
  
"We have company, Aur," he stated. Demona laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lass?"  
  
Elisa tried to ignore Hudson and his comforting voice, but it didn't help.  
She sat on the edge of the tower, on Goliath's roosting spot.  
  
Hudson walked up next to her and handed her an ice pack for her jaw where  
Fox had hit her earlier. "Why are ye running?"  
  
Elisa didn't answer as a tear ran down her cheek. She only gave a wracking  
sob and then lurched into Hudson's arms.  
  
Hudson was so similar to her own grandfather. They both were loyal to their  
friends and kin, both miracle workers, both the most wise people she had  
ever known.   
  
"I wanted to tell you guys," she sniffed. "But after everything that  
happened, I couldn't."  
  
"Why not, lass? `Tis nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"Hudson, he tried to own you. He tricked you guys, and I used to go out  
with him." She turned away from Hudson and placed the ice pack on her chin.  
"That's not something you forget."  
  
Hudson tried not to smile, but not at Elisa's misery. She and Demona were  
similar, always trying to forget their past. Elisa sounded exactly like  
Demona had a few weeks ago, insisting she was guilty.  
  
"Lass, ye don't forget." Hudson crossed his arms.  
  
"Hudson, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone," Elisa said, looking up  
to the sky, putting her free hand behind her neck.  
  
Hudson sighed. "Aye, lass."  
  
* * *  
  
"Where'd they go?" Angela growled, shaking the snow out of her hair.   
  
"I don't know, Angela," Broadway said, sighing. "Can't you just let it be?"  
  
Angela gave a sigh of pure exasperation.  
  
"Besides," Lex added, "We shouldn't have been following them anyway."  
  
Angela looked away from both of them. "Fine."  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn smiled and turned to Demona.   
  
"They stopped," he said.  
  
"Good," said Demona. "I love them and everything, but I want to spend the  
longest night of the year with the person I'm _in_ love with." She walked  
up to him a smiled mischieviously.  
  
Brooklyn grinned back and drew her near. Demona started kissing him on his  
beak, Brooklyn kissing her neck. Their hands intertwined. Demona suddenly  
gasped.  
  
Brooklyn grinned amd kissed her again, but she was still, almost seeming to  
be in shock.   
  
"Aur?" Brooklyn asked. "What is it?" Demona pointed behind him. Brooklyn  
turned and stilled. A gargoyle was watching them.  
  
He was only a few feet away, but neither Brooklyn or Demona backed up.  
Brooklyn almost breathed out the word, the name.  
  
"Leader..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
__________  
  
******  
Coming Soon!!!!!  
The Coven Saga, Part II, The Struggle:   
  
Leader tells the secret of the Early Hatchers in full. But can Brooklyn and  
Aurora handle the truth?  
  
In Progress of Thought?????   
Slayer [crossover with...guess!]  
Partial Trust  
Guarding Angels  
Acts of Impulse  
  
*These are ideas that I have in my mind, not yet down on paper...uh, disk.  
Not everything listed may ever be written. If they are written, the titles  
may change, and these are not listed in any certain order.   
  
--If you want to use any of my characters in your stories, please e-mail me  
at {krystiana@hotmail.com} or {krystiana@geocities.com} and tell me. I will  
always say yes (guarnteed!), it's just that if you are going to actually  
use them, I want to read it! :) 


	2. The Struggle

The Coven Saga, Part II: The Struggle  
by Krystiana Slinky {krystiana@geocities.com} or {krystiana@hotmail.com}  
________________________  
Are you actually reading this, or are you just going to skip it like most  
people do? Well, if you are, then I guess you are patient and like reading  
nonsense.   
Anyway, Gargoyles belong to Disney/Buena Vista, all right? They aren't  
mine, but I am sure you know that since you are reading this, and likes  
Gargoyles. This story, however, is mine. You can't steal my idea. It's all  
mine!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Calm down, Krys...  
Okay, now, if you are going to read this, you must read these other stories  
first:  
  
Music Says It All  
To Live Again, Part I  
To Live Again, Part II  
Echoes of the Future  
Companionship  
The Gate (co-authored by Kristafori)  
Soul Mates, Part I  
Soul Mates, Part II  
The Coven Saga, Part I: The Awakening  
  
I've also created something called "The Altered Universe," (named by a  
friend of mine), in which Brooklyn ended up joining with Demona when she  
tricked him, and we see what the world would be like if Brooklyn was a bad  
guy.   
  
---How I Pronounce Stuff: If you're wondering, Brooklyn has started calling  
Demona Aurora. He sometimes calls her "Aur," which I pronounce "ore" like a  
boat ore. Nocta is pronounced Nook-tah. `Ferno is fair-no.---  
  
-The names of these three parts are named after my favorite young adult  
books, a trilogy named "The Vampire Diaries," written by Lisa Jane Smith. I  
think she deserves credit for the title. If she should ever happen to read  
this, I salute you!-  
  
- This second story is dedicated to the Roosevelt High School Orchestra.  
May we get all ones in contest! -  
  
I have no idea if there is a Manhattan National Airport or a Manhattan  
Heights High School, but if there is, I apologize if there is an  
inconvienence in me using the names and places.  
  
And we're off!!!  
  
-------------  
  
"Previously on Gargoyles..."  
  
{The Coven Saga, Part I, The Awakening}  
Angela: Something is going to happen to Brooklyn.  
[Lexington, Broadway, and Angela following Brooklyn]  
  
[Fox punching Elisa]  
Fox: You damn slut.  
[Fox running from Xanatos]  
  
Xanatos: She never told you?  
[Prom picture of Elisa and Xanatos]  
Goliath: No, she didn't.  
  
[Brooklyn and Demona hugging]  
  
Brooklyn: Aur?  
[Demona pointing]  
Brooklyn: Leader....  
______________  
  
The Coven Saga  
Part II: The Struggle  
  
994 A.D.  
Night Before the Vikings First Attack  
  
"Leader, what's going on?" A gargoyle that had been named Nocta said as  
Leader chanted something in Latin and poured something over her head.  
  
Leader didn't answer. He pushed Nocta away and pulled the next member of  
the coven forward, by the name of `Ferno.  
  
The others in the coven began to whisper nervously. Aurora turned to Nocta,  
her rookery sister. Nocta was a tannish gargoyle, her hair midnight black  
with hints of blue here and there when the light hit it just right. She had  
a scar across her right shoulder which she had gotten from a sword battle  
with some rouge bandits. Her clothes were like Aurora's, except her top had  
two straps.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Aurora asked Nocta. Nocta shurgeed and watched as  
Leader pushed `Ferno away and grab the young red gargoyle who had never  
recieved a name.  
  
"I don't know what he is doing," Nocta stated as `Ferno walked up to them.  
  
"I can't translate the Latin he is saying," `Ferno said. "He is saying it  
too fast."  
  
Nocta rubbed her head as the others watched Leader release the young one.  
He turned towards them.  
  
"Aurora," he barked. "Come here. His voice was commanding and hard to  
disobey. Aurora reluctantly walked towards him.   
  
Leader reached into his bag full of sand which had benn enticed with the  
Powers of Earth. He sprinkled it over Aurora and chanted the spell in  
Latin. Only he knew the meaning-  
  
Disaster awaits us  
Tragedy lurks  
But we will rise again  
In the name of Oberon.  
  
Aurora listened to his words, but as `Ferno said, he was speaking too fast.  
Leader sighed and backed away from the rest of them.  
  
He closed his eyes and turned around. "You may all leaved now," he said in  
a stiff voice. He walked into the shadows and waited.   
  
A purple gargoyle named Artemis walked up behind him. "Will you be all  
right, Leader?" Leader nodded, and waved Artemis out.   
  
He watched the coven leave, hesitantly at first, than almost rushing. The  
twelve members left. The thirteenth stayed.  
  
Leader laughed bitterly.  
  
Two more dawns.  
  
One more night.  
  
Oblivion.  
  
One thousand years would pass.  
  
And then rebirth.  
  
Leader laughed once, and was soon whooping with laughter.   
  
Mad laughter.  
  
The coven would never die. He would see to that.  
  
* * *  
  
PRESENT  
  
A bright light flashed in front of Lex's, Broadway's, and Angela's eyes.  
They threw their hands up to their eyes.  
  
"What do you supposed that was?" Angela asked the others. Lex shrugged and  
Broadway shook his head.   
  
"Come on," Angela ordered her mate and friend.   
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn tried to swallow the lump in his throat and failed.  
  
Leader.  
  
Right in front of him!  
  
Alive.  
  
Demona spoke up first. "Leader?" she gasped. "How are you alive?"  
  
Leader mantled his wings, forming a cape. His yellow hair seemed to burn  
into Brooklyn's mind.  
  
But Leader was alive.  
  
Brooklyn walked up to Leader. Rather calmly, considering the circumstances.  
He reached out and touched Leader's arm. Brooklyn let out a cry of pure and  
simple joy. "Aur, come here! He's real!"  
  
Demona ran up next to them. She gasped.   
  
"Of course I'm real," Leader spoke up. As the sound of his voice hit them,  
floods of memories came flooding back.  
  
Leader smiled. The coven would soon be reunited.  
  
* * *  
  
"Who is that?" Lexington pointed at the dark blue gargoyle.  
  
"Demona and Brooklyn seem happy to see him," Angela stated, looking down on  
her mother's expression.  
  
"Well, if they trust him, then he's not our enemy," Broadway said,  
scratching his head. "I guess."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
"But how are you alive?" Brooklyn asked for the millioneth time.  
  
"I'll answer your questions later," Leader said. "I'd like to know what  
year it is, please."  
  
"Why..." Demona started. "1998."  
  
"It's been _over_ a thousand years, then," Leader said.   
  
"What?" Brooklyn looked at Demona and shrugged.   
  
"Wait," Leader snarled. He looked up at the three aproaching gargoyle  
silohettes. "Who's there?"  
  
Brooklyn put a hand on Leader's arm. "Wait, those are our friends."  
  
"Friends?" Leader spoke the word as if he had never heard it before.  
  
Demona nodded, then flashed a curious look at Brooklyn, who only shrugged.  
  
Angela landed first, with the other two close behind her. Leader hiked an  
eyeridge.   
  
"Care to make introductions?" he said smoothly to his two former pupils.   
  
"That's Lexington and Broadway," Brooklyn said, pointing.   
  
"And this is Angela," Demona said, smiling proudly. "My daughter."  
  
"Daughter?!" Leader's eyes widened in surprise and looked at Demona. He  
took a breath and regained his composure. "I see."  
  
Demona shot another look at Brooklyn, this one of concern. Brooklyn  
shrugged again, but glanced at Leader worriedly. He turned to the Lex,  
Broadway, and Angela.  
  
"Guys," he cleared his throat, somewhat embaressed. "Meet Leader."  
  
* * *  
  
"Elisa?"   
  
Elisa turned away from Fox, unable to face her.   
  
"Please look at me."  
  
"I though I was a damn slut." Elisa's voice was hard. Fox looked away from  
Elisa.  
  
"I didn't mean that. It's just that David never told me."  
  
"And I never told Goliath," Elisa said, finally turning around.   
  
"Will you tell me what happened?" Fox said. Elisa gasped.  
  
"You _want_ to know?"   
  
Fox nodded, and Elisa sighed.   
  
"Okay. I guess I'll start at the beginning."  
  
"Good place to start."  
  
* * *  
  
1975  
Bar Harbor, Maine  
  
"David, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Not now, Pop."  
  
"Yes, NOW!" Petros rarely ever raised his voice, but here was an exception.  
  
David zipped his suitcase and turned to his father. "I'm leaving. I'm going  
to finish high school in Manhattan, and go to college there."  
  
"This is unacceptable!" Petros said, clenching his fists. "How can you turn  
your back on your family?"  
  
"This is too big of a chance to miss." David picked up his suitcase and  
grabbed his tickets from the dresser. "I'll call you when I get to Manhattan."  
  
Elena walked forward and sighed. "How can you do this to us, David?"  
  
"Mom, this is something I need to do!"  
  
"You don't _need_ to run off to New York to finish your life."   
  
"I"m through discussing this. I'm leaving, and that's it." David walked out  
the door, leaving Petros and Elena looking at his retreating back.  
  
* * *  
  
Manhattan National Airport  
  
David stood up and yawned. He could get used to traveling First Class. Very  
roomy.   
  
He went to retrieve his luggage and left the airport. He had to get up  
early the next day for school.   
  
* * *  
  
Manhattan Heights High School  
  
David yawned and squinted at his schedule. The light copies were hard to read.  
  
Not smart to try and read and walk at the same time. He heard an curse and  
almost tripped over another student.   
  
"Whoops, sorry," David apologized.   
  
"It's okay," said the girl. "No harm done." She shook her black hair out  
and studied the taller student. "You're new."  
  
"Yeah," David said. "Hey, can you tell me were room 324 is?"  
  
"Oh, that's just up those stairs," the girl said, gesturing with her head.  
"Come on, I'll show you."  
  
The walked up the stairs as the bell rang. "Aren't you late?" David asked.  
The girl shook her head.  
  
"This is my free period," the girl stated. "Lemme see your schedule."  
  
"Pushy, aren't you?" The girl smiled as David handed her his schedule.  
  
"Yeeck," Elisa said. "You have Mouse."  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Your chemistry teacher."  
  
"Is he bad?"  
  
"Oooh, yeah." The girl noticed the 12 in the corner. "Oh, so you're in the  
sixth form?" she said casually as she handed back the piece of paper.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. It takes a while to get used to the lingo around here," she  
said. "You're a senior?"  
  
David nodded. "What are you?"  
  
"I'm a lowly sophmore," she said. "Fourth form."  
  
"Ah." David said. "I...don't think I ever got your name."  
  
"Elisa Maza. What's yours?"  
  
"David Xanatos."  
  
* * *  
  
PRESENT  
  
"Need I continue?" Elisa said, glancing at Fox. She looked up and gasped.   
  
"How long have you two been standing there?" Elisa demanded Goliath and  
Xanatos.   
  
"Long enough," Goliath said, glancing at Xanatos.   
  
"Please go on," Fox said. "This is intresting. David's high school days are  
quite...intriging."  
  
Elisa laughed. "Well, there were a few GOOD memories. For instance, I  
remember _someone_ dancing around the cafeteria to the Jitterbug."  
  
"I was paid to do that," Xanatos interuppted.  
  
"Yeah, by the girls who paid you to dance with them."  
  
* * *  
  
1975  
  
Elisa stretched and looked at David. The crossage from the Prom had wilted,  
and lay on her dresser, long forgotten.  
  
David looked at her, smiling. "I made reservations at-"  
  
"Another expensive resturant?" Elisa asked. "You spoil me, boy."  
  
"School is going to be out soon," David said. "I'll be graduating, and I  
won't be able to see you as much after that."  
  
"But why all these expensive things?" Elisa said. "I'm serious. You do  
spoil me."  
  
David shrugged nonchalantly, turning away from Elisa. Elisa narrowed her eyes.  
  
"And you never listen to what I am saying."  
  
"Yes, I do," David insisted.   
  
* * *  
  
1998  
  
"It fell apart after that," Elisa finished. "We argued a while about him  
and his little thing called money."  
  
Xanatos closed his eyes, letting Elisa's words sink in.   
  
Elisa looked up and saw the crowd around her, still listening expectantly.  
Elisa smiled wryly. "Nothing serious happened, if that's what your wondering."  
  
* * *  
  
"Goliath? He survived as well?"   
  
Demona nodded. "And your rookery brother, who is called Hudson now."  
  
"He used to be the leader before Goliath," Brooklyn added. Leader nodded in  
recognition.  
  
Angela hiked an eyeridge. Brooklyn and Demona glided on either side of  
this... Leader. They didn't even seem to wonder why he was alive a  
millenium after the massacre at Wyvern.   
  
Lexington however, couldn't hold in his curiousity. "How are you alive  
now?" Leader looked back at the small gargoyle.  
  
"It's a long story, which I will explain later," Leader stated simply.  
Stoney silence came across the six gargoyles.   
  
Brooklyn coughed, a pointed sound.  
  
Demona spotted the looming shape up ahead. "There's Castle Wyvern."  
  
"But... how did it get up here?" Leader asked in astonishment.  
  
"Hoo-boy, that's another long story," Brooklyn said.  
  
"Astounding!" Leader exclaimed as he saw the building it sat upon. "It  
looks as if it's floating!"  
  
Brooklyn looked at the glass, and if you didn't see behind it, he could see  
why one could think it was floating.   
  
The landed on top of the castle silently. Brooklyn looked around.  
"Goliath!" he called. When no answer came, he shrugged. "They must all be  
inside." Brooklyn led the way. Leader marveled at the appliances scattered  
about.  
  
A stream of laughter came to their ears. Brooklyn walked to the arboteum,  
the rest following. Goliath spotted them coming, and stilled when he saw  
Leader.  
  
Hudson glanced over to the approaching group, then did a double-take.  
"Rookery brother?!" he almost shouted.   
  
Leader's eyes widened. Hudson walked over to him, as if making sure it was  
really him. Almost simutaniously, they grasped each others' wrists.   
  
"Brother, how can ye be here?" Hudson asked, still shaking his head in  
disbelief.   
  
"It's a long story," Leader said again. Leader looked over Hudson's  
shoulder at Goliath, who looked even more astounded then Hudson had.   
  
Leader then surveyed the room. Three humans. One was a man, dressed in dark  
clothing, with dark hair pulled into a neat ponytail. A female, who had  
bright reddish-orange hair and an odd marking over her right eye. The last  
was another female, who looked oddly like...  
  
Leader stopped himself from gasping. He turned to Aurora and Brooklyn, as  
he called himself now. "I realise this may seem awkward, but may I speak to  
you two?" As Brooklyn glanced at Demona, he added, "Alone."  
  
Both Brooklyn and Demona seemed to look at Goliath for permission. When no  
notice was taken of their looks, Brooklyn nodded. "I guess."  
  
Leader brushed past Angela, glancing at her. Brooklyn and Demona looked at  
each other once more before following.  
  
* * *  
  
"Is something wrong?" Brooklyn asked.   
  
Leader shook his head. "No. But I can't explain the real reason why I am  
alive to them, only to you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It would reveal the secret of the coven," Leader said, crossing his arms.  
Demona shot a look at Brooklyn in alarm.  
  
"They already know about the coven, Leader," Demona said hesitantly.   
  
"What?!" Leader cried out in shock. "You told them? You were both sworn  
never to tell anyone outside of the circle!"  
  
"We didn't have much of a choice!" Brooklyn growled, ignoring the looks  
both Leader and Demona were giving him. Brooklyn had never snapped at  
Leader before.  
  
Leader growled inwardly, but calmed down. "We still cannot tell them,  
whether they know of the coven or not."  
  
"Why not?" Demona asked.  
  
"We just can't."  
  
"But why?" Brooklyn demanded.   
  
Leader glared at Brooklyn. This young one had no right to speak to the  
leader of the coven like that, but he didn't say anything for a few  
moments. "It's too risky, and I will tell you why." Leader looked outside.  
"We must go somewhere else, though."  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn shut the doors to Nightstone Unlimited in Demona's private office.  
He turned to Leader expectantly.  
  
Leader sat down on the ground, a common habit of the Early Hatchers.  
Brooklyn and Demona sat near him, forming a triangle with the three of them.  
  
"The Early Hatchers have a long history, which no one in the coven knew  
except I," Leader began. "The best place to start would be after the  
massacre, in 1692, in a town called Salem."  
  
"The Salem witch trials?" Demona exclaimed. "But you were... dead when that  
happened! How could you know about those?"  
  
"I foresaw it. The future telling in my biological family skips a  
generation. So... _if_ I had a granddaughter or grandson, they would have  
the gift as well." Demona couldn't help noticing the emphasis he put on "if."  
  
"Back to the story, anyway. The town of Salem did have witches in it, and a  
few girls went to a black human slave posing as a witch. She told their  
fortunes, something that anyone can do, if you know how, although it  
wouldn't be accurate. But the girls became creased by guilt, and one  
finally snapped.   
  
"The girl got attention. The other young girls quickly became jealous of  
her, and they pretended to be `bewitched' as well. The elders in Salem  
wanted these witches caught, so they left it to the girls to name them.  
Which they did, naming annonymous people in the town. They named hundreds,  
and nineteen were hung or burnt. But they didn't get one witch right. Not  
_one._ The last execution took place on September 22, 1692. The autumnal  
equinox."  
  
Demona let out a breath, which she hadn't realised she had been holding.  
Brooklyn sat forward and listened to Leader continue his tale.  
  
"There was a coven there. A coven can be anywhere from two to thirteen, and  
when one gets too big, they split. Human covens, however, are much more  
vicious than gargoyle covens."  
  
"Hold on!" Demona interrupted again. "Are you saying that the Early  
Hatchers... that we're WITCHES?"  
  
"Aye," Leader said.   
  
"But what about guys?" Demona glanced at Brooklyn, and continued. "Aren't  
they called..."  
  
"Warlocks?" Leader said in a slightly distasteful voice. "No. Warlock is a  
term for `traitor.' Anyone, man or woman, is called a witch, if they are one."  
  
"I... don't understand," Brooklyn stated.   
  
"You will, soon. Let me continue. I taught the basic outlines of our true  
heritage back in the dark ages, but I did not get too thourough. We can  
access the four Powers - earth, fire, water, and air. Some call them the  
Watchtowers. You can train yourself with whichever one you please, and many  
can master at least one Power. I work best with water, which is the  
Watchtower of the West."  
  
"What are the others?" Demona asked.  
  
"Earth is the most potent. It is the Watchtower of the North. Water is, as  
I said, West. Air is East. And Fire is South." As Brooklyn glanced up at  
fire, Leader smiled.   
  
"I think you are taking a liking for fire, child." Brooklyn nodded, a bit  
hesitantly. "Well, you seem like a Fire whild. But take care - fire is  
often the hardest to control."  
  
"Do I seem like anything?" Demona asked, almost shyly. "What Power do you  
think I could tap into?"  
  
Leader studied Demona for a moment. "Aurora, I believe you are an Earth  
whild."  
  
"Can you still teach us?" Brooklyn asked. "Like you were back then?" Leader  
nodded and smiled.  
  
"You were always enthusiastic about learning the Powers," Leader said.  
"Everything we can do is called on by the Powers. For instance, you two  
often talk mentally. That is called on by the Power of Air. All powers of  
the mind are brought on by Air. People who _aren't_ witches can even call  
on Air. It is the easiest to tap into." He stopped a moment. "I think you  
have used Air twice before, Brooklyn. During the Coldsteel incident and the  
Child of Oberon... Banshee?" Leader's face clearly shown the thinking  
expression.   
  
"But you still haven't explained why you are alive," Brooklyn reminded him.  
  
Leader nodded. "Do you remember the last time I saw either of you?" As they  
both nodded, he continued. "I cast a spell that required all four of the  
Powers, which is why I was so worn down afterwards. All four of the  
Watchtowers protected us. And Oberon himself helped as well."  
  
"Oberon?" Brooklyn yelped.   
  
"I take it you've heard of him."   
  
"You could say that," Brooklyn said sarcastically. "I've met the guy."  
  
"Have you?" Leader smiled. "Relations between witches and Oberon and his  
people have always been strong."  
  
Demona gasped as the realization dawned on her. "What about Angela?" she  
said. "It's hereditary, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Leader said. "I had not expected her. But she is only half, and not  
trained at all. She does, however, know when something is going to happen  
to either of you. Her skills are there, they are just dormant."  
  
"They should stay that way," Demona said. "I don't want to draw her into  
this."  
  
"It _is_ kinda creepy," Brooklyn said. "Last night I just thought I was a  
member of an exclusive club or something, and now I find out I'm a witch?  
Kind of shocking."  
  
Leader chose to ignore that comment.  
  
Instead, he glanced at the pendants that they wore. "I see you still have  
remained loyal to the coven, despite telling the clan."  
  
"Why aren't we supposed to tell them?" Brooklyn asked. "They accepted it  
just fine, after we explained it."  
  
"They are outsiders," Leader said harshly.   
  
Brooklyn's face darkened.   
  
"There is only one you may be able to tell," Leader said, trying to comfort  
Brooklyn. As they both looked up, he continued. "The human female, with the  
dark hair?"  
  
"Elisa?" Brooklyn asked uncertainly. "Why her?"  
  
"She is one of us."  
  
"What?!" Demona exclaimed.  
  
"It's something that humans call reincarnation." He paused for suspense,  
and tilted his head back, his eyes forming slits.  
  
"Your `Elisa' is Nocta."  
  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED...  
  
------------------  
COMING SOON!!!  
The Coven Saga, Part III: The Fury  
Brooklyn and Aurora are torn between loyalty and wisdom, and right and  
wrong. Could Leader be on the brink of insanity?  
  
In Progress of Thought?????   
Slayer [crossover with...guess!]  
Partial Trust  
Guarding Angels  
Acts of Impulse  
  
*These are ideas that I have in my mind, not yet down on paper...uh, disk.  
Not everything listed may ever be written. If they are written, the titles  
may change, and these are not listed in any certain order.   
  
--If you want to use any of my characters [such as Nocta, `Ferno, Artemis,  
Leader, or Krystiana] in your stories, please e-mail me at  
{krystiana@hotmail.com} or {krystiana@geocities.com} and tell me. I will  
always say yes (guaranteed!), it's just that if you are going to actually  
use them, I want to read it! :) 


	3. The Fury

The Coven Saga, Part III: The Fury  
by Krystiana Slinky {Krystiana@geocities.com} or {Krystiana@hotmail.com}  
________________________  
Are you actually reading this, or are you just going to skip it like most  
people do? Well, if you are, then I guess you are patient and like reading  
nonsense.   
Anyway, Gargoyles belong to Disney/Buena Vista, all right? They aren't  
mine, but I am sure you know that since you are reading this, and likes  
Gargoyles. This story, however, is mine. You can't steal my idea. It's all  
mine!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Calm down, Krys...  
Okay, now, if you are going to read this, you must read these other stories  
first:  
  
Music Says It All  
To Live Again, Part I  
To Live Again, Part II  
Echoes of the Future  
Companionship  
The Gate (co-authored by Kristafori)  
Soul Mates, Part I  
Soul Mates, Part II  
The Coven Saga, Part I: The Awakening  
The Coven Saga, Part II: The Struggle  
  
I've also created something called "The Altered Universe," (named by a  
friend of mine), in which Brooklyn ended up joining with Demona when she  
tricked him, and we see what the world would be like if Brooklyn was a bad  
guy.   
  
---How I Pronounce Stuff: If you're wondering, Brooklyn has started calling  
Demona Aurora. He sometimes calls her "Aur," which I pronounce "ore" like a  
boat ore. Nocta is pronounced Nook-tah. `Ferno is fair-no.---  
  
-The names of these three parts are named after my favorite young adult  
books, a trilogy named "The Vampire Diaries," written by Lisa Jane Smith. I  
think she deserves credit for the title. If she should ever happen to read  
this, I salute you!-  
  
- This third story is dedicated to everyone who goes to the castle chat.  
Everyone always gives me ideas and support in there, so I have to give them  
_some_ credit! :) -  
  
* * * * A big, huge, special thanks to Milan, who gave me the coven name  
for Brooklyn! I worship you, Milan! Kiss, kiss! * * * *  
  
And we're off!!!  
  
------------------------  
"Previously on Gargoyles..."  
  
----------------  
The Coven Saga, Part III: The Fury  
  
Elisa yawned and tried to keep from falling asleep. Captain Chavez had put  
a deadline on the reports, and Elisa was way behind schedule. Elisa  
couldn't believe how many there were on Christmas Eve.  
  
It had been two nights since the mysterious Leader had shown up, and both  
Brooklyn and Demona had started acting very jumpy. From what she had  
gathered, all three of them had met secretly on numerous occasions. Leader  
was very withdrawn, but he talked to Elisa often. In fact, he talked to her  
more then most of the clan.   
  
The whole picture thing had been cleared up. It was understood that very  
few high school relationships ever truly worked out, so the album was put  
back where Fox had found it, and forgotten. Goliath hadn't mentioned the  
picture since Leader had shown up.   
  
Elisa had talked to Leader about getting a new name, and he seemed to  
support the idea. She had no idea why.   
  
"Elisa!" Matt shook her on the shoulders. Elisa jerked her head up.   
  
"I fell asleep, didn't I?" Elisa said in between yawns.   
  
Matt nodded. "I'll finish the reports. You go get some sleep."   
  
Elisa shook her head. "I'm not about to let you do all the work," she said.   
  
"No, Maza." Elisa turned and spotted Captain Chavez, hands on hips. "You're  
going home and into bed."  
  
"But, Capt-"  
  
"Go home! That is an order, Maza." Chavez crossed her arms.   
  
Elisa sighed and stood up, handing the unfinished reports to Matt.   
  
"Get some sleep," Matt said.  
  
Elisa smiled and nodded, and then walked out.  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn cringed at the horrifying sounds of screams and yells. Next to  
him, Demona gasped as the boat snapped in half. Brooklyn reached for her  
hand as Titanic's ass rose high into the air. Then, the boat sank.   
  
Demona put her free hand on Brooklyn's arm as Jack Dawson found Rose in the  
water.  
  
"Hold onto that promise, and never let go," Leonardo DiCaprio insisted.   
  
"I-I'll never... let...go," Rose stuttered.  
  
Brooklyn looked down at Demona and put an arm around her. They watched the  
rest of "Titanic" in silence.  
  
"Come on, my love," Demona said, pulling Brooklyn towards the window. "I  
need to get out of here."  
  
Brooklyn nodded and followed Demona to the window. As they glided away from  
the theater, Demona glanced at Brooklyn.  
  
"I saw the Titanic," Demona stated simply, "The night before it cast off."  
  
Brooklyn looked at Demona. "Are you going to be all right, Aur?"  
  
Demona nodded. "It's just... that movie is so strange, knowing how it had  
really happened." Shaking her head, she continued. "How fifteen hundred  
people died."  
  
Brooklyn gave Demona a sidelong glance. "Is that what Titanic really looked  
like? In the movie, I mean."  
  
"That movie was like a ghost, echoing all the voice that went down with  
it," Demona said poetically. "The ship certainly looked unsinkable."  
  
"I heard that if they had hit the glacier head on instead of side-swiping  
it, the boat would have stayed up long enough for the Carpathia to get there."  
  
Demona sighed. "It's frightening. I remember all the humans, all so excited  
about the ship, never knowing that the ship was cursed."  
  
"The ship wasn't cursed," Brooklyn said. "The captain was being a XXXXhead."  
  
Demona laughed. Thunder crackled in the distance, making their heads turn.  
  
"We had better head back, Aur," Brooklyn said. "I don't want to get caught  
in the storm."  
  
"That wouldn't be fun," Demona agreed, turning east. Brooklyn followed her  
motion fluently, grinning at her madly.   
  
Demona stared at him. "Can I help you, sir?" she said blandly.  
  
"I don't know," Brooklyn said. "Can you?"  
  
Demona shook her head, but laughed. "You are odd."  
  
* * *   
  
Leader watched everyone gather in the main hall. A large tree with lights  
and decorations towered over all of them. Presents had been placed almost  
religiously under the tree. A human, whom the clan called "Cassie" had  
joined them.  
  
Elisa glanced at Xanatos, who was, as usual, dressed in black. And despite  
it being two in the morning, he didn't look a bit tired. ~Doesn't he ever  
sleep?~ she wondered inwardly. She had caught about an hour of sleep herself.   
  
It was the first Christmas Eve she wasn't spending with her family. She  
would, of course, see them tomorrow, but it still felt strange. Elisa  
yawned, despite herself.  
  
Even Demona was there, with presents for everyone, at that. Cassie had flew  
in yesterday, and was joking around with the Trio and Angela.   
  
Cassie handed out her presents first. She gave Broadway an apron that said  
"Don't kiss the cook when I'm cooking!" Broadway thought it was hilarious.   
  
Next she gave Angela a blank diary. Inside she had written something: "With  
three adolecents around, you're going to need one of these. Love, Candy."  
Angela smiled.  
  
She gave Hudson a sword sharpener. Elisa wanted to know where on earth she  
had found that. Cassie pleaded the fifth.  
  
She gave Goliath a hugh book called "The Book of Virtues." It was full of  
stories and poems, mostly kid's stuff, but Goliath loved it just the same.   
  
Bronx got a chew toy that couldn't be chewed. Elisa recieved a baseball hat  
that said "Yankees Suck!" (Cassie hated the Yankees). She gave Xanatos and  
Fox the old version of "Miracle on 34th Street." Lexington got a new kind  
of computer disk that could fit entire programs just on that one disk.  
Brooklyn recieved a baseball penant that said "Brooklyn Dodgers." Cassie  
said that could be taken as either an insult or a compliment. Demona didn't  
get anything from her, and Cassie apologized, she hadn't know that she  
existed!   
  
Elisa gave stuff out next. Goliath recieved "Twisted Tales From  
Shakespeare" by Richard Armour. Brooklyn peered over Goliath's shoulder and  
laughed as Armour described the weird sisters in Macbeth as three witches  
having a picnic, and the sentence that describes Puck: "Puck is a merry  
sprite with quite a reputation for what he considers screamingly funny  
pranks, like hiding in people's drinks to give them an extra kick, or  
pretending to be a chair and upsetting the occupant." Owen flickered  
something of a smile.  
  
Hudson got a book on the Dark Ages. Angela got a sketchpad (she had taken a  
liking for drawing) and some high-quality ebony pencils. Lex was truly  
amazed by his computer wallpaper program. Broadway got an ice cream maker.   
  
Elisa then turned to Xanatos, who upwrapped his gift and stared at it.  
  
"Um... what is it?" he asked.   
  
Elisa grinned. "A nose flute. Play for us, Xanatos!"   
  
Xanatos looked so aghast, Fox wasn't sure it was him. "Play, David. Be  
polite," she said, grinning.   
  
Xanatos sighed and put the flute up against his face, letting out a single  
toot. Elisa pulled out a camera and quickly took a picture, laughing softly.  
  
Brooklyn, however, wasn't taking this as well. He was literally rolling on  
the floor, shaking with laughter.   
  
When everyone was calmed down, and they had gotten Brooklyn back up  
vertically, Elisa handed Brooklyn and Demona a tape labeled "Anti-Flag and  
Ani DiFranco." Demona started laughing as Brooklyn quickly ran to the tape  
player and put the tape in.   
  
"Just the thought of our bed  
Makes me crumble like the plaster   
where you punched the wall beside my head.  
And I tried to draw the line  
But it ends up running down the middle of me  
Most of the time!  
  
Boys get locked up in some prison  
Girls get locked up in some house  
It don't matter if it's a warning or a lover  
Or a spouse.  
Just can't talk to, just can't reason,  
You just can't leave, and you just can't please.  
  
And I was locked   
into being my mother's daugher.  
I was eating bread and water,   
Thinking nothing ever changes.  
And I was shocked  
See the mistakes of each generation   
Oh, it's like a radio station  
You drive  
You just gotta drive  
You just gotta drive  
Out of range!"  
  
Brooklyn was laughing again. Both Elisa and Demona were lip-syncing the words.  
  
"Where's Anti-Flag?" Brooklyn demanded.   
  
"Next," Elisa said, yawning.  
  
Leader sighed and walked outside.   
  
* * *  
  
Leader watched the storm clouds move in, and the moon rise. Witches counted  
their months by moons, not by days, as the humans did. He began thinking.  
His daughter still lived, in a matter of saying.   
  
"Leader?" He turned and saw Elisa Maza.   
  
"Elisa, you should be asleep!" he exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Elisa made a face. "That's what everyone has been saying."  
  
"And it's true," Leader insisted. He extended a hand towards her. "Come.  
I'm sure Xanatos would let you sleep in one of his guestrooms."  
  
Elisa let out a short cry of protest, then let herself be led into the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
Leader shut Elisa's door quietly, then pulled out a list he had made out  
earlier tonight.   
  
Salem +  
Uli  
Ferno  
Nocta   
Sanga  
Shi  
Inshanti  
Artemis  
Kalamar  
Mikana  
Selio  
Aurora +  
Brooklyn +  
  
Putting a plus sign next to Nocta's name, he smiled. Already four of the  
thirteen in the coven had been found, and he had only been awake a few nights.  
  
He folded up the list. He wanted to reunite the coven faster. He missed all  
of coven, and he wanted to see his circle together again. He walked into  
Xanatos's office and walked over to his desk. The office was empty, of  
course, or else Leader would not have smashed open the bottom left drawer.  
He pulled out a ring full of keys and smiled, holding them up, watching  
their dull metal glint in the light.  
  
* * *  
  
"Aurora, Brooklyn!"   
  
Demona turned and saw Leader waving at them. "Yes?" she asked as Brooklyn  
turned as well.   
  
Leader waved his hand over Demona's eyes. Her eyes seemed to grow hazy, and  
she looked sleepy. Brooklyn stared at her for a moment, but Leader then did  
the same to him, getting the same reaction.   
  
"I want you two to bring the clan and Elisa to Nightstone Unlimited," he  
said, handing them each some kind of blaster. He began walking to the edge  
of the castle, but then turned back. "Whichever one of you gets Nocta, be  
careful not to harm her."  
  
Brooklyn and Demona nodded simutaniously, turning to go inside the castle.  
  
* * *   
  
Angela looked up as someone knocked on the door. "Come in." As Demona  
walked in, she smiled. "Mother!"  
  
"Angela, can you come with me?" Demona said, her expression serious.   
  
"Mother, is something wrong?" Angela asked in concern.  
  
Demona simply pulled out some sort of gun and aimed at her daughter.   
  
"Mother?!" Angela took one step back, staring at her Mother in horror.  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn walked up to his brothers, unsmiling.   
  
Lexington looked at his red rookery brother and frowned. "Is something  
wrong, Brook?" he asked.  
  
Broadway swallowed his last bite of his Mars bar. Brooklyn didn't say  
anything, just stared them. He slowly pulled out something from behind him.   
  
"Brooklyn, have you gone NUTS?!" Broadway growled. He absolutely hated  
guns, and here his own brother was pointing one at him...  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello, lass," Hudson said as Demona walked in. Hudson muted the television  
- it was a commercial, anyway. Bronx drew his head up and panted.   
  
Demona shook her head. "You two are coming with me," she said, pulling her  
weapon. Hudson's eyes widened.  
  
"I thought ye had reformed, lass!" he yelled, reaching for his sword.  
Demona didn't give him a chance to speak any farther as she fired.  
  
* * *  
  
"Goliath?" Goliath looked up from his book at his second in command.   
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Can you come with me?" Brooklyn asked. Goliath noticed he was hiding  
something behind his back.  
  
"Can you wait for me to finish this book? I have only a few pages-"  
Goliath was cut off as Brooklyn drew his weapon. "Brooklyn, what-"  
  
"You're coming with me." Brooklyn's voice sounded dull, yet hard at the  
same time. Goliath moved to get out of the way. Brooklyn fired.   
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn walked into the room where Elisa was sleeping peacfully. Demona  
walked up next to him. "Leader said not to harm her," Demona whispered in  
Brooklyn's ear.  
  
"I don't think that'll be a problem," Brooklyn said, picking up the  
sleeping human. "She is not going to be waking up for some time."  
  
Demona nodded and led the way out of the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
Goliath slowly awoke to the sound of something being shut. He opened his  
eyes and realised it was a chain bring clasped around his wrist.  
  
Brooklyn was the one locking it.  
  
Goliath growled and tried to break free of his restrainst. Brooklyn simply  
backed away calmly.  
  
"It's useless, Goliath," he said, shaking his head. "The chains are made of  
a new unbreakable alloy. You can't escape."  
  
Goliath gasped and shook his head to clear it, hoping it wasn't really  
Brooklyn in front of him. But it was.  
  
A look around the room told him that the rest of the clan had been captured  
as well, even Elisa, who thankfully didn't look damaged.   
  
"Wake them up." A familiar voice came from the shadows, but in his haze.  
Goliath couldn't quite place it.  
  
Brooklyn nodded towards where the voice had come, then walked to the center  
of the room. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. Everyone in the room  
was suddenly wide awake.  
  
Goliath's eyes got wider, if that was possible. "How did you-" he stopped  
as Demona walked into the room.  
  
"Are _you_ behind this?" Goliath growled.  
  
"No, neither of them helped plan this," said Leader as he walked out of the  
shadows. "I cast a spell on them to bring you here." He turned and glared  
at Brooklyn and Demona. "Although you _should_ have done it willingly," he  
snarled. They both looked down, ashamed.  
  
"How long are they going to be like this?" Goliath asked worriedly.  
  
"It is already beginning to wear off," Leader said. "They'll be confused  
for a few minutes, but otherwise fine."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Elisa demanded. Leader turned and smiled at her.  
  
"I'm doing this for the good of my daughter's mind," Leader said.   
  
"Daughter?" Goliath asked puzzling.  
  
"My daughter once didn't trust humans at all. And she still doesn't, but  
she's pretending to so she can be close to her daughter and mate."  
  
Angela gasped. "You mean... Demona is your daughter?"  
  
Leader smiled. "Indeed."  
  
Elisa shook her head in disbelief. "Leader..."  
  
"And another thing," Leader turned back towards Elisa. "You can stop  
calling me Leader. There is no coven to lead now."  
  
Elisa snarled, despite herself. "Then what do we call you?"  
  
Leader smiled. "Salem."  
  
No one made the connection, but something clicked inside Brooklyn's mind.  
He slowly began to resurface.  
  
Elisa shook her head. "Okay, _Salem._ How are you saving you daughter?"  
  
"She's being eaten away by her guilt and rage. She'll deteriorate if it  
keeps up."  
  
"So what do ye plan to do?" Hudson asked, snarling.  
  
"I'll erase everyone's memories of the past year's events invloving Demona.  
I'll start from scratch."  
  
A gasp came from Brooklyn. "How could-" He shook his head, and tried to  
cease the pounding in his head. Demona was rubbing her temples, eyes  
closed. Brooklyn leaned against the wall, staring at `Salem.'  
  
"Good to see you awake again," Salem said, smiling. "Maybe you can help me  
erase everone's memories." Brooklyn hesitated, but then took a firmer stance.  
  
"No."  
  
Salem stared back at him. "What did you say?"  
  
"You can't do this." Brooklyn stood completely straight up now, holding his  
head high. Demona was still trying to focus.  
  
Salem looked enraged. "You will do as I say."  
  
"Says who?" Brooklyn snarled. "You? You're not the Leader I remember.  
You're insane."  
  
Salem growled and pulled out a slip of paper. "I will find the rest of the  
coven. I've already got four."  
  
Brooklyn stared at the piece of paper in Salem's hand. Suddenly, it caught  
fire. Salem yelled and dropped the paper. It burned up in the air in a  
flash. Salem stared at the floating ashes, then at Brooklyn.  
  
"I knew you were a fire whild," Salem gasped. "But I never though you could  
harness the Power so quickly..."  
  
"Well, I did," Brooklyn said, still glaring at him.  
  
Salem snarled again. He looked behind Brooklyn at Demona. "Very well,  
Brooklyn," he began. "If you will not obey me, then perhaps my  
granddaughter would be more suitable." He turned to Angela, grinning.  
  
"NO!!!" Demona leapt up and knocked into Salem. Salem growled and punched  
her squarely in the jaw.   
  
"You betray me as well, daughter?!" he roared. Goliath struggled with his  
chains, but as Brooklyn said, it was useless.  
  
Salem managed to slam Demona against a wall, but Brooklyn jumped onto his  
back, putting one arm under his chin and pulling up.  
  
"I should have... known..." Salem choked out. "Traitors always stick  
together."  
  
"We're not the traitors!" Demona yelled.  
  
"I'm trying to keep the coven alive!" Salem yelled, trying to get Brooklyn  
off his back.  
  
"Let the dead rest in peace!" Brooklyn tripped Salem with his tail and they  
both went crashing to the ground near Elisa. Demona leapt over to Elisa and  
freed her of her chains.  
  
Salem reared up and knocked Brooklyn against the wall. The wall cracked,  
and shudder went through the building. Demona quickly handed Elisa the  
keys. "Free the others, then get out," she ordered. Then she leapt up and  
began slashing at Salem furiously. Elisa crawled over to Goliath and  
unlocked his chains.  
  
Salem was enraged. His own flesh and blood, attacking him! He kicked Aurora  
away with a loud snarl.  
  
"We're not going to let you toy with our memories," Demona snarled.   
  
Salem laughed. "The spell has already been cast. The East has sworn that.  
Just after dawn, all memories will be gone."  
  
A wave of fury rushed over Brooklyn and Demona. They both leapt at him.  
Brooklyn yanked his hair and pulled his arm back, pinning it behind him.  
Demona grabbed his other arm and let loose one swift kick to the weak spot  
behind the knee. Salem let out a cry and all three of them collapsed in a  
great heap on the ground.  
  
Elisa had unlocked everyone by now, and although she told them to go  
outside, they stayed. The very building was crumbling around them.   
  
Demona looked up at Elisa. "Please, sister! Leave!"   
  
Elisa stilled, despite the rumbling. ~Sister?~ she thought in a haze.  
  
A blast of rock crashed next to her, bringing her back to her senses. SHe  
looked around to Brooklyn, Demona, and Salem struggling on the ground.  
Without a second though, she pulled her gun and fired.  
  
It was up in the air, of course, but it got everyone's attention.  
  
Brooklyn used Salem's distraction to his advantage. Using all his strength,  
he slammed Salem's head into the ground. Salem groaned and fell unconsious.  
  
Demona leapt up and grabbed Brooklyn's arm, and started pulling him  
outside. "Move!" she shouted to the others. "Get out of here!"  
  
Brooklyn got his own footing and they both began running. Goliath was  
ushering everyone outside. He gasped as a slab of rock suddenly fell on  
Demona's leg. He heard a snap over the rumbling.  
  
Brooklyn stopped and pushed the rock off, picking her up. From what he  
could see, her ankle was definately broken.  
  
"Brooklyn!" Goliath shouted. Brooklyn looked up and ran to the outside, to  
safety.  
  
Not a moment too soon, either. The roof caved in with a crash, making a  
great cloud of dust waft up into the air.  
  
And then, it was gone.  
  
Not just the building. The rubble. The building wasn't even real.  
  
"Is... is he gone?" Angela asked no one in particular, referring to Salem.  
  
"I dannae think so, lass," Hudson said. "Me brother was always a crafty  
one." He didn't say with pride, but neither with disgust. more with a  
sorrow, at what Salem had become.  
  
Demona moaned as Brooklyn sat her down. Elisa walked over to the couple and  
began studying Demona's ankle. She brushed her finger along the side of the  
swelling. Demona growled in pain.  
  
"Broken," Elisa stated.  
  
"I could tell you that," Demona snarled through clenched teeth.  
  
"What about that memory thing?" Lex asked. "Is it for real?" Brooklyn  
nodded solenmly.   
  
Demona looked at Elisa and shook her head. "I don't think you got caught in  
the spell."  
  
Elisa did a double-take. "What? Why?"  
  
"I don't know why, but you aren't going to lose your memory," Demona said  
in a sure voice. "There isn't the..."  
  
"Aura," Brooklyn said helpfully.  
  
"-aura around you that is around us and the others," Demona said. "I don't  
know why he did that, though."  
  
"Maybe he forgot?" Brooklyn said, a joke falling flat.  
  
Demona stood up, leaning against Brooklyn. "I need to get out of here," she  
said.  
  
"Why?!" Brooklyn asked her.   
  
"If we're going to lose our memories, then I'll start hating humans again."  
She paused. "And the clan."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I don't want to endanger you," Demona said, shushing him.   
  
Brooklyn took a look of understanding. "And that means I'll start hating  
you again." Demona nodded, trying to hold back tears.  
  
She suddenly turned towards Elisa. "You have to promise me something." It  
wasn't a question, it was a command. "Will you promise to try and restore  
out memories? Make us remember?"  
  
Elisa inhaled noisly. "I swear I'll try."  
  
"You have to do more than try!" Demona said desperately.   
  
Elisa smiled weakly. "I'll make you remember, I swear."  
  
Demona nodded to her gratefully, than turned back to Brooklyn. The others  
knew they had to leave them alone. Brooklyn watched them leave over  
Demona's shoulder.  
  
Demona lost the fight with her tears. "I don't want to forget you," she  
said, kissing him.  
  
"And you think I want to forget?" Brooklyn growled. "You taught me people  
can change."  
  
Demona gave a wracking sob. "You taught me how to love again. How to... to  
trust..."  
  
Brooklyn drew her into an embrace, wrapping his wings tightly around her.  
"My Aurora..." he whispered, closing his eyes.  
  
"Dark Fire," Aurora whispered back.   
  
"What?" Brooklyn tilted back slightly and looked at her.  
  
"Dark Fire. It should be your coven name." Demona kissed him again.  
  
"Dark Fire..." Brooklyn tasted the words. " I like it."  
  
"Good," Demona said. They hugged again, and this time they stayed that way  
for several minutes.  
  
Brooklyn finally pulled away, still supporting Demona. "I'll miss you,  
Aurora."  
  
Demona shook her head. "No you won't. You won't remember to miss me."  
  
Brooklyn kissed her on the neck, and then the lips. "I don't care. I'll  
miss you just the same."  
  
Demona smiled at him, and then limped to the edge of the building.  
"Goodbye, my Dark Fire," she said. She glided away on a breeze.  
  
Brooklyn watched her diminishing form until the last. "Goodbye, my Aurora,"  
he whispered to the stars.  
  
* * *  
  
Demona landed at Nightstone Unlimited softly, ignoring the pain shooting up  
her leg. It would heal at sunrise when she changed.   
  
Her tears were falling unrestrained. How could Salem do this to her? She  
loved her Dark Fire...  
  
Why had she chosen Dark Fire? She loved the fire that burned inside him,  
and since he controlled the fire...  
  
But what was the point? Since she was going to forget, why had she bothered?   
  
Demona shook her head. That very though proved it. It was starting. She was  
starting to forget. She moaned and looked towards the lightening sky.  
Sinking to her knees, she thought, ~Maybe if I think of nothing by  
Brooklyn, I won't forget.~  
  
She concentrated. Brooklyn would not leave her mind. Brooklyn was in her  
mind, her heart, her blood, her soul... her fire... fire... fire.....  
  
Fire whild... Salem Witch Trials... Dark Fire... Dark Fire...  
  
What the hell was Dark Fire?  
  
Demona shook her head. Brooklyn would not leave her mind. Their daughter  
would exist. Krystiana...  
  
Who?   
  
A face, and a name, but there was no connection...  
  
No matter. Brooklyn would not leave her mind. Brooklyn, her soul mate. True  
love. Brooklyn.  
  
Brooklyn would not leave her mind.   
  
The sun rose, and her transmogification took place.   
  
Brooklyn would not leave her mind.  
  
He wouldn't, because she wouldn't let it happen.  
  
Let it happen?  
  
Let it...  
  
Let WHAT happen?  
  
And who wouldn't leave her mind? Brooklyn?   
  
Why on EARTH was she thinking of Goliath's puny second-in-command?  
  
She looked down at herself. For some strange reason, she was wearing a  
necklace she had never seen before. It was the sign of the Early Hatchers,  
but how did she get it?  
  
And were those tears running down her human face? TEARS?! She had been crying?  
  
Dominique shook her head. Oh, well.   
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn looked at the sky. Just a few more moments until sunrise. A few  
more moments until he forgot her. His sweet Aurora.   
  
He was clutching his necklace. He didn't want to forget. He didn't want to  
go back to being alone.  
  
The sun rose. Seven statues sat atop Castle Wyvern.   
  
One had a peculiar wetness on it's face. It wasn't raining, was it? The  
drop of wet ran down and slid off.   
  
The tear fell at it's feet, glinting in the sunlight, and never to dry.  
____________________________________  
  
Take this kiss upon thy brow!  
And in parting from you now,  
Thus, much let me avow -   
You are not wrong, who deem  
That my days have been a dream;  
Yet if hope has flown away  
In a night, or in a day  
In a vision, or in none  
Is it therefore the less gone?  
All that we see or seen  
Is but a dream within a dream?  
  
I stand amid the roar  
Of a surf-tormented shore  
And I hold within my hand  
Grains of the golden sand -   
How few; yet how they creep  
Through my fingers to the deep  
While I weep - while I weep!  
O God! can I not grasp   
Them with a tighter clasp?  
O God! can I not save  
One from a pitiless wave?  
Is all that we see or seem  
But a dream within a dream?  
  
-Edgar Allan Poe  
-1849-  
  
_______________________  
  
Fin  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
COMING SOON!!!!!  
[not yet titled, help me here...] Brooklyn goes human! Going to a human  
high school [mainly mine], Brooklyn finds out some intresting things about  
humans...  
  
Despite the "Fin" there will be one more part to the Coven Saga:   
The Coven Saga, Part IV: Dark Reunion  
  
[once again named after Lisa Jane Smith's brilliant series]  
  
But, of course, we will have to wait for a bit before the end.   
  
Did anybody cry??? Probably not, I'm not a very touching writer. That's the  
next element in my short story writing class. Maybe this spring I'll come  
out with some really sad story. I do have an idea, but I need to think it  
through just a bit more... 


End file.
